


［Stucky/盾冬］F/u/c/k me now （一发完／PWP）

by isxn



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isxn/pseuds/isxn
Summary: 放送上一个pwp 祝大家520快乐 盾冬继续爱到天荒地老！





	［Stucky/盾冬］F/u/c/k me now （一发完／PWP）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hxxxfp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxxxfp/gifts).



> PWP

F//u//c//k me now (一发完／pwp)

——正文——

当巴恩斯将那条湛蓝色的领带扯向自己，撕咬上眼前那两掰红唇的时候，他就明白他引以自傲的理智都崩断了。

史蒂夫就是那个罪魁祸首，他认了，那双眼睛让他无处可逃，多余的兜兜转转都显得可笑。

“F//u//c//k me , now.”

他放肆地将舌头探进对方微张的嘴，用力搅过每一颗齿，吮吸每一丝黏腻而微微甘甜的唾液。

原本宽松的衣服，现在却如牢笼，紧贴着肌肤，桎梏着燥热的身体，他向来灵活把玩枪支和小刀的手指在此时此刻也似变得笨拙起来，一个扣子竟也难以解开，唯有愈加剧烈的喘息声充斥太过狭小的空间，流动的氧气亦好比暗火窜动。

一呼一吸都仿佛浸泡过最浓烈的酒，一动一作都晕头转向得只能分辨指尖抓到泛白的那一片衣角，从头顶发丝传到神经末梢不断在发胀，他的腿不由自主地勾上史蒂夫的腰，整个人将全部的体重乘在了对方抱住他的双臂上。

“Kiss me, I want more.”随着布料被拉扯摩挲的声音，后臀完完全全地赤裸，巴恩斯用手摁住史蒂夫的后脑勺，“Hold me tighter, don’t let me go.”

“如你所愿。”

史蒂夫喘了口气，从裤袋里掏出润滑液，抬指粘上探进了对方的后穴里，瞬间被温热的软肉吸住了手指，他深深浅浅地抽送着手指，巴恩斯也不甘示弱地配合摆动起臀部。

“草莓味，喜欢吗？”

很快便感到那个紧致的地方有所放松下来，回应他的只有愈发粗重的呼吸声，史蒂夫胡乱地扯着皮带，将早已勃起，抵在粗糙布料上摩挲到发疼的阴／／／茎从禁锢里释放出来，把巴恩斯的双腿分得更开，对方将环在他腰部的腿收得更紧，他舔了舔嘴唇，看着巴恩斯胸脯上粉嫩的亮点，咬了上去，含在嘴里用牙齿细细地研磨着。

“唔……”感受到史蒂夫在逐寸进入自己，巴恩斯不禁收缩起后穴，酸胀的痛楚清晰地随着对方愈加深入而加重，他可以感受到那种炙热在体内发酵和扩大起来，脉络伴着史蒂夫缓慢的律动蹭过撑开皱褶，“是你的……我就喜欢……唔”

史蒂夫一下比一下顶得更深，巴恩斯仰起头对上史蒂夫瞳孔里在微弱灯光下亮起来的一点，恰好照映着他的脸，只有他，在一片深邃的湛蓝色里，他的嘴角不禁微微勾起弧度，如果可以，他希望永远停在此时此刻，沉溺下去。

“Come on, harder……”

他笑了起来，手用力地攀上史蒂夫的颈脖，凑过去在那片白皙的皮肤上留下红色的印记，更加肆意的摆动自己，从这个角度他看到史蒂夫鼻尖上渗出的细汗，他伸出舌头，一点点舔舐掉。

“遵命，长官。”

对方低沉的嗓音像耳畔处吹来一阵散发热气的风，让他浑身都发起痒来，从后穴侵袭而上的滚烫快要将他融化，周围的一切都在不断地晃动，晃动，他再次望进那双蓝眼睛，唯有史蒂夫，是最绝对的存在，忽而在对方摩擦过某一点使他差点尖叫出声，换来了对方更卖力的顶弄。

史蒂夫吻上了巴恩斯微凉的眼皮，他可以感觉到巴恩斯微微转动的眼珠，和颤着的睫毛，像蝴蝶的翅膀扑扇在他的唇上，又像扫在左胸口，让心脏以更强烈的跳动回击。

随着对方的闷哼，他视线下移看到一股微凉的白浊射在自己的小腹上，史蒂夫抬手轻轻地捏起巴恩斯的下巴，在那双翠绿色，透着湿意氤氲的眼眸注视下，缓慢地凑近到鼻尖抵着的距离，再忽地含住对方的唇，准备抽出来也释放自己的时刻，却被巴恩斯胡乱地扣住了手，对方的后穴磨蹭着他的那处，他惊呼了一声，那只温软的手抚上了他的阴／／／茎，重新将他接纳进体内。

“就射在我里面，”巴恩斯咬在史蒂夫的肩膀上，史蒂夫在这秒剧烈地顶起了胯部，“我只要你。”

史蒂夫沉吟着，在对方喘息中射了出来，垂眼看到了对方掩饰不住地笑意，盛开在那双眼睛里，他深深地吸了几口气，没有立刻拔出来，只是伸手将散落在得乱七八糟的衣服勾起来，给对方套上。

待巴恩斯理好上身皱巴巴的衣物时，史蒂夫将自己的／／阴／／／茎退出来，把西装外套口袋里的方帕叠好塞进对方的后穴里。

“不许掉出来。”他揉了揉巴恩斯有些汗湿的棕发，顺手将巴恩斯的裤带扣好。

“如果可以的话，我真想给你怀个崽，史蒂夫，”巴恩斯回给他一个挑衅的笑容，眨了眨眼睛。  
——END——


End file.
